1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to self-propelled irrigation systems, and in particular, to methods and devices for preventing self-propelled irrigation systems from overturning in high wind situations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self-propelled irrigation systems are used to provide water for agricultural purposes in arid regions. Typically, such systems include a series of spaced drive towers connected by truss sections that support an elongated water distribution pipeline between the towers. In center pivot systems, the water distribution pipe extends radially from a central pivot connected to a water supply. In linear move irrigation systems, the water distribution pipe extends laterally from a canal feed or hose drag system that provides the water supply.
Water passing through the distribution pipeline is forced out through a number of sprinkler heads, spray guns, drop nozzles, or the like spaced along the length of the pipe. Each drive tower in the system is supported on wheels or other structures that are driven at slow speeds to move the tower in a circular path about the central pivot, or a linear path in the case of linear move systems, to irrigate an agricultural field.
Such irrigation systems are prone to being damaged during severe weather by high winds that cause one or more towers of the irrigation system to overturn. When a tower overturns, major damage to the pipeline, truss sections, and other components typically occurs, resulting in significant downtime and expense.
Screw piles are known in the prior art and are used, for example, in ground anchoring systems for building foundations. Screw piles can be wound into the ground much like a screw into wood. Screw piles are sometimes referred to as screw-in foundations, screw piers, helical piles, helical anchors, screw anchors, screw foundations and helical piers.
A need exists in the agricultural industry for a system that prevents sprinkler systems from overturning and becoming damaged during windstorms.